Hero SIR's, Book one: Holly
by Amy2421
Summary: This is the first book in my series called Hero SIRs. Holly was a Defect SIR. She ran away, looking for a master, and she finds Zim & GIR. They find out about a prophecy saying two hero SIR's will arise. Holly and GIR. I changed original stuff a little.
1. Chapter 1

On the Massive, in a small lab, in a REGECT box, a small shape moved.

A robot poked its head out of the box. Its bow indicated it was a girl. Her silver metal gleamed, and two neon green eyes glanced around fearfully.

When it appeared the coast was clear, she jumped out. Her chest plate was green too, and so were her antenna topper, wrists, and shoulder things. She had a bright red bow around her antenna.

As she looked around, she saw a name on all the robots. SIR. She wanted a name. But more original.

"My names...erm...Holly!" She decided, and giggled.

"Now, to find my new master!" She said. A SIR stopped her.

"You may not pass! You are a defective!" It said.

"Defective? But I need a master!"

"Arg...GO AWAY!" The SIR said.

Holly ran around the SIR, and to the escape pods. She slammed the door in the SIR's face. She grinned.

"Driving abilities, kick in NOW!" She commanded. Her head filled with ways to drive a pod.

She got in one, and flew off.

"These are fast...WEEE!" She laughed.

"Yay! Imma sing the fate song! Cause imma find the master I was FATED to be with!"

"Fate...fate fate fate fate..." She started.

On the Massive...

"SIR!" An Irken said. "One of the defects is missing."

"It escaped."

"NO! It may wreak havoc!...I must tell the Tallest..."

About a week later...

"Planet ahead." The computer said.

"Fate...OOOO WHATS THAT?" Holly said, and pressed her face against the window.

"Planet Earth." The computer said.

"OH TALKING THING! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" Holly said.

"There is invader on planet." Computer said.

"OH LETS GO THERE!" She said happily.

The ship crashed. Holly laughed.

"Ship go boom! Ship go boom!"

"HI FRIEND!" A high pitched voice, not unlike her own, shouted. Holly looked up. A green dog was waving.

"HIIIII DOGGY!" She said.

The dog jumped down.

"My names Gir!"

"My names Holly!" Holly said.

"WANT A WAFFEL?"

"YESH!"

"HERE!" Gir gave her a waffle.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM OH YUMMEH!" She said.

"I made it!" Gir said.

"KEWL! IM LOOKING FOR A MASTER!" Holly said.

"COME MEET MY MASTER, HOLLY!" Gir said.

"Master..? WAIT! ARE YOU A SIR?" She asked.

"HOWDA GUESS?" Gir took of the dog suit. He was a SIR.

"Oh, HAI! GIR! I would be happy to meet your master!" Holly said happily.

"YAY!" GIR said.

He ran to a house, and banged the door.

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" He called. A groan came from inside.

An Irken opened the door.

"HI GIRS MASTER!" Holly waved.

"GIR...?" The Irken said.

"This is my new best friend, Holly! She's looking for a master!" GIR said.

"..."

"AWWWWWWWWWW..." Holly made her eyes huge. "PWEASE?"

The Irken sighed. "Ill be your new master." He said, and rubbed his temple.

"Why does New Master look strange?" She said. Her new Master had on strange eyes and hair.

"Come in, and I will show you."

She ran in, happily.

Her master removed the disguise, and was normal.

"MASTER? WHERE DID YOU GO?" She said.

"Im right here Holly, its me!" Master said, waving his arms.

"OH! HAI!" She said.

"INTO THE TOILET!" Her master commanded.

"YAY!" She dived in the toilet. GIR did the same.

"HAI GIR!" She said.

"HI HOLLY!"

Master flushed the toilet.

"YAY!" She squealed, as they spun around.

They landed in a lab.

Holly saw a picture of master, with words, ALMIGHTY ZIM! OHH! MASTERS NAME IS ZIM! KEWL!

She squealed and ran in a circle.

Holly stopped suddenly, straitened her bow, and continued running.

Master Zim came in, and pressed a few buttons.

GIR handed Holly a remote squid. (From the Halloween special!)

They squealed and played with it.

Holly saw Master Zim talking to the Tallest.

"My Tallest, a SIR unit came here. She wanted a master, so I said I would."

A Irken whispered something to the Tallest.

"Ah, Yes Zim. That was...a...erm, gift!" Red said.

"And its not unstable at all!" Purple said. Red smacked him.

"Thank you my Tallest!" Master said.

Holly rubbed her antenna. _I was no gift...IM PERFECTLY STABLE! _She thought.

"Well, Holly, come along, lets get you a disguise." Master Zim said.

"K!"

She was fit into a lime green dog costume, sort of. She was black were GIR was green, and green were GIR was black.

The next day...

GIR woke Holly up.

"WAFFELS! LETS MAKE WAFFELS!" He said.

"WOO!" Holly said happily.

GIR showed her how to make waffles.

Master came up.

"Master! Im showing Holly how to make waffles!" GIR said.

Master got mad at GIR.

"No, GIR, no waffles!"

"WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAA-"

"ALIRIGHT! ILL HAVE SOME!"

"ALMOST DONE!" Holly shouted.

She threw M&Ms in the mixture, grinded them up, and cooked.

"DONE!" She cried happily.

She brought out the finished waffles.

"Here, Master, and here, GIR!" She said.

Master stared at GIR.

"YAY!" He shouted, and ate his whole. "HOLLY! YOUR GREAT!" He shouted.

Holly beamed.

Half an hour later...

GIR and Holly were rolling on the floor, laughing.

Master had ADORED her waffles.

Holly was so happy she spazzed, which made GIR laugh, which started more laughter.

Holly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Master?" She called.

"He's at stupid skool!" GIR said.

"NO ADULTS! PAR-TAY!" Holly cheered. She took of her disguise, and so did GIR.

She grabbed a boom box, and started it.

A Skye Sweetnam started to play.

(Number one.)

I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
>He didn't have to tell why last night he was late<br>I can't believe what you tell me  
>Your lies have come undone<br>Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one 

GIR ran and got some suck monkeys. Holly made bacon.

I took a ride to the city  
>Had to get out of this place<br>I just can't stand the pity  
>When the tears fall down my face<br>I used to think it was over  
>But its only just begun<br>Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one 

They ate and then jumped up.

"IMMA DANCE LIKE A MONKEH!" GIR cried.

"WOOT! IMMA LIKE THAT TOO!" Holly cheered.

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
>One day you'll say I was the one<br>I hitched ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
>Bought a ticket for the subway<br>Playin' guitar in the rain  
>I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun<br>Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one 

Holly grinned as GIR started to run in a random circle.

She followed him.

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
>One day you'll say I was the one<br>Late at night trying to fight  
>I just might think about him<br>Right now I'm feeling fine  
>I'm better off without him ya!<br>One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
>One day you'll say I was the one<br>I know that on day you'll see me  
>I'll haunt you when your dreaming<br>One day you'll say I was the one  
>I'm number one<p>

"WOOT! MORE!" Holly cheered.

GIR pressed another button on the radio.

(All Star by Smashmouth. MUH ALL TIME FAVE SONG!)

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<br>She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead <p>

GIR and Holly both put an L to there heads. Then laughed at how STUPID they looked.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
>Back to the rule and I hit the ground running<br>Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb <p>

GIR Ran into a wall, so Holly did the same.

So much to do so much to see  
>So what's wrong with taking the back streets<br>You'll never know if you don't go  
>You'll never shine if you don't glow <p>

"Should you be doing this?" The computer said.

"NOPE!" GIR said.

"OKAY!" The computer played the same song, louder.

The robo-parents came out.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold <p>

"WOOT!" Holly cheered, at the party.

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
>You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older<br>But the meteor men beg to differ  
>Judging by the hole in the satellite picture <p>

Holly glomped GIR, and rode him around.

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
>The waters getting warm so you might as well swim<br>My world's on fire how about yours  
>That's the way I like it and I never get bored <p>

"Fire?" GIR said.

"No, GIR, NO!" Holly cried. GIR burst into flames.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold <p>

Holly chased GIR around with a bucket of water.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars <p>

She finally got him/

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
>I need to get myself away from this place<br>I said yep what a concept  
>I could use a little fuel myself<br>And we could all use a little change  
>Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming<br>Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<br>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
>So much to do so much to see<br>So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
>You'll never know if you don't go<br>You'll never shine if you don't glow 

The robo-parents ran not the wall many times.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold <p>

They ran outside, in disguise, and threw Toilet paper on the houses next to them. Using the peoples own toilet paper.

And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold<p>

They sighed, and sunk into the sofa.

At Skool...

Zim had a feeling something was wrong. He called GIR.

All he heard was laughing.

"GIR? GIR?" He called.

"HI MASTER! BYE MASTER!" GIR said. He hung up.

Zim sighed.

Holly and GIR ate tacos.

Holly jumped up.

"Oh, noodles! Master will be mad at this mess!" She said, pointing to the messy floor.

"So?"

"I dont want to displease master!"

"Oh."

"Cleaning Drive, Turn ON!" Holly commanded. Her eyes glowed.

Suddenly she zipped around the room, cleaning.

"Uh oh...I CANT STOP!" She cried.

"WEE!" GIR grabbed on to her ears, and rode her around.

Holly cleaned up outside, and suddenly ran into Zims lab.

She rearranged everything.

She ran back into living room.

"OHH THE MONKEY!" GIR said.

She froze.

"GIR! Im okay!" She cheered.

"The monkey!" GIR pointed.

"OH.." She said, removed her disguise, and sat down.

Master came back later.

"HAI MASTER!" Holly waved.

Master did a look, with one eye half opened, and other fully opened.

"What did you do when I was gone?"

"PART-" GIR started, but Holly covered his mouth.

"Part...part...SPARTA! Yeah! We had Sparta!" Holly said.

"What?"

"Um...its complicated..." She said.

"Hmm. Protect base, while I work."

He stepped to the toilet, the computer removing his disguise.

Suddenly Holly's sensors turned on.

"NO! INTRUDER!" She said suddenly. "IN LAB! INTRUDER!"

Master snatched a random gun. He went down.

Holly and GIR followed him down quietly.

A strange human was inside.

"DIB!" Master said. "WHAT DID YOU TO DO MY LAB?"

"But I did not do anything yet, Zim!" The human said.

"SILENCE!"

"Who is that big headed kid, Master?" Holly said.

"That is Dib."

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

"WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?" She asked Dib.

"Oh, so now you have ANOUTHER evil robot!" Dib said.

Master chased him out.

"Arg, he messed up my lab!" He said.

"Eh heh, yeah, Dib messed up the lab!" Holly said. "I did not do anything bad when you were gone. NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"

"Good." Master Zim said.


	2. LOST

Holly was watching the Angry/Scary Monkey show with GIR.

"Nyah, its over." She said.

"BUH BYA MONKEY!" GIR said.

Holly giggled, and hopped down. She wriggled out of her disguise.

"GIR! HOLLY! COME DOWN TO THE LAB!" Master called.

Holly shrugged, and ran.

She jumped headfirst in the toilet.

"WHOO-HOO!" She shouted happily.

She landed on her face, and laughed.

Holly straightened her bow, and ran to Master.

"Hold still." He told her. She felt her head being opened. Master removed her guidance system chip. "Now, I am going to upgrade this."

She toddled around.

"IMMA GOING LEFT!" She went right.

She tried to jump, and fell forward.

Holly ran around in random directions, until she smacked against a wall.

"Ow...IM OKAY!" She said. GIR clapped.

"Nyah...um...im lost." She said. She tried to step forward, but stepped right.

Holly sat on the floor.

Master was doing things to her guidance system chip.

He walked over to her.

"Now, I have taken the finest in Irken technology and made it stronger." He placed it in her head. "You should be able to guide us ANYWHERE."

"EEK!" She said, startled.

"Holly, were is Irk?"

She instantly pointed."

"Were is Planet Bloch?"

Point.

"Good! Lets tests it. Turn your chip off."

She did, and started to run into walls.

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Wall!" She said.

"GIR, take her upstairs, and help her get her disguise on. Get your disguise on, too. I shall get MY ingenious disguise on." Master said.

GIR led Holly upstairs, but stopped leading her when the Bloatys commercial came on.

Holly felt her disguise under her feet, so she picked it up, and slipped it on. GIR put his on.

Master Zim came out of the lab. He had his normal disguise on, but he also wore a pink dress.

"...Master, I would take of the dress if I were you..." She said.

Master looked down.

"Fine."

A little later...

"MADNESS!" Master yelled, at a dog.

Suddenly, Holly ran into someone.

She fell over.

"Lets go." Master said.

"HOME! LEFT WEST!" She said.

"How can you not know?"

"Man...fall...chip...splat..."

"YOUR CHIP BROKE?"

"YUP. TURNING ON EMERGENCY DIRECTON DRIVE." Her eyes glowed. "Whew! Now I can walk normally! But we are lost..."

"YAY!" GIR said.

"ARG! How can we escape this FILTHY human city?" Zim said.

"LARGE BUILDING!" Holly pointed.

"Good! My AMAZING eyes should spot our neighborhood."

This just so happened to be the bank.

"Hey, its a random kid! And he has DOOOOGS! GET HIM!"

"Master, I think we should run." Holly said.

"Im glad I thought of it! Use your jets, Holly!"

"Nyah, I dont have jets." She said.

"NO JETS?"

"Nyah."

"YAY! I HAVE TWO CUPCAKES! Here, Holly!" GIR said.

They ate them.

"What kind of SIR doesn't have jets?" Master yelled.

Hollys eyes filled with tears. He sighed.

"I see its not your fault. Lets keep on going."

"I want another cupcake..." Holly said sadly.

"TAXI!" Master said.

"Wha-wha-what TUNA do you want?" The driver said.

"TO GO HOME!"

Later, the Taxi stopped. At a place playing Italian music, that Holly and GIR danced to. Master smacked his own face.

"No we are even farther away! Can you fly at ALL, Holly?"

"Oh, yeah. I can fly. But I dont have jets. I have tanks!"

"Then take me HOME!"

He got on Hollys back, holding GIR.

"NYAAAHHH!" She said, and rose in the air like a hover jet.

She flew home.

"WEE I WANNA POTATO!" She said happily.

"Let me have your Chip." Master said.

She ran into things for a while.

Then master gave her back her chip.

"It appears I can only give you your sense of direction back." He said, and shook his head.

"WEEEEEEEE HAI GIR WANAN POTATO?" She handed him a potato to suck on, and sucked on her own. They watched the monkey.

"Nyah, I love this show." Holly said happily.

_Hey kids! Holly says:_

_NYAH!_

_BAI!_


	3. A crazy Saturday

Holly snored on the sofa.

"HOLLY!" A voice shouted. She jerked awake.

"WHAZZAHAPENED? FLYING POTATOS!" She shook her head.

Master was standing over her. He did not look happy

"NYAH! Sorry!" She said, and saluted.

"Thats better." Master said.

Holly sighed with relief. "Wheres your disguise?"

"Today's some sort of holiday that happens each week. Its called a Weekend." Master answered.

"OHH SO YA GONNA DO EVIL STUFF?" She said, with her eyes shining.

"Yes. GIR is already down in the lab."

Holly raced down.

"HI HOLLY!" GIR said.

"HAI!"

"LOOK!" GIR randomly pressed buttons.

"Um...I dont thinks thats a good idea...BUT WHATEVER!" Holly pressed some too.

Suddenly a whole bunch of water hit them.

Holly blinked.

"Huh. Earth water does not affect the robots." Dib said, and jumped form the ceiling.

Holly went into duty mode.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! MASTER!" She shouted.

Master came running down.

Hollys eyes glowed, and went to normal.

"IMMA WATCH TV!" She said happily. She ran upstairs.

"DIB!" Zim shouted.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted.

"DIB!"

"ZIM!"

"DIB!"

"Why is this conversation getting weird?" Dib said, right before GIR tackled him.

"HIIIII DIB!" He said.

"GIR! Get off of him!" Zim said.

GIR went into duty mode, and then ran upstairs.

"WA THERES NOTHING TO WATCH!" Holly said.

"NO!"

"Man, im BORED!" Holly said.

Suddenly Dib ran out, glanced at the robots, and grabbed Holly.

She protested, but he held her tight as she squirmed.

Dib ran out the door.

GIR started to cry. "HOLLY? WERE ARE YOU?"

Zim ran upstairs, took in GIR sobbing. "Were is Holly?"

GIR stopped sobbing. "Oh, Dib took her."

"WHAT? If he tests on her he may find Irken secrets that no FILTHY human should know!"

"HOLLY!" GIR sobbed again.

"GIR, put your disguise on. Were going out."

Holly squealed.

"NYAH! NYAH! I WANNA POTATO!" She shrieked.

She was sitting in a giant tube, in a lab, with Dib.

"What? Im not giving you a-"

"POTATO! WANNA POTATO! WAAAAA-"

"ILL GET YOU A POTATO! JUST QUIT SCREAMING!" Dib said.

"Yay!"

Dib left. Holly rubbed her hands together. She pushed on the glass.

Nothing.

He returned, and threw a potato in the tube.

Holly sucked on it.

"Now, I need to experiment before Zim gets here..." Dib said.

"MASTER ZIM! MUST RETURN TO MASTER!" Holly said. She used laser eyes to cut the glass.

"WHA...?"

Holly stepped out, took a bite of the potato, and looked around the room.

"Were Master? OH! Master at home!" She said.

She walked out.

"Why did I get the smarter one...?" Dib said. He followed Holly.

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!"

"What is this thing, Dib?" Gaz asked, as Holly stared at her.

"One of Zim's evil robots."

"Evil? Its sucking on a potato."

"HAI!" Holly waved at Gaz, and walked out the door.

"Hmm...HOME WERE? MUST FIND MASTER!" Holly said.

Dib leaped for her.

She stepped forward just in time, without noticing Dib.

Dib growled.

Holly banged her head. "Home...home...master..." She straitened her bow. She took a bite of the potato. She shuffled her feet, then took a step. She heard a thump behind her, but Holly walked.

"Nyah! Nyah! Were is Master!" She said.

She heard a faint voice.

"GIR! This is no time for FILTHY human tacos! You want Holly back, right?"

"YEAH!"

"Then come on!"

Holly ran to the voice.

"MASTER!" She said happily, and threw herself at him.

Master cringed, and put her down. "Yes, yes, you adore your AMAZING master. Were is Dib? And is there any reason you are eating a potato?"

"Nope. Dib is behind you." She said happily. "Oh, is that water? Why does Dib have water?"

Master jumped back, just in time to avoid being drenched in water.

"HAI GIR!" Holly said.

"HOLLY! AH MISSED YAH!"

They hugged, and watched Zim and Dib scream at each other.

"DEFEAT HIM MASTER!" Holly shouted.

"Oh, yeah. HERE YA GO!" GIR handed Holly her disguise. She put it on, and took another bite of her potato.

GIR ate a random taco.

Suddenly he started to shake.

"HES GONNA BLOW!" Holly shouted.

Masters eyes widened, and he jumped in a bush.

Holly ran next to him and covered her face.

Dib just stood there.

GIR let 'er rip.

Later...

"He was all, wha? And then you did it and he was green, greener then Master ahahahahahh!" Holly rolled around, tears in her eyes. GIR was next to her. They were in front of the sofa, with disguises.

"Then ya went NYAH and Dib ran screaming!" GIR laughed. "AHAHAHAH WAS THAT FUNNEH?"

"ARE POTATOS EPIC?"

"YES!"

"THEN YES!"

They laughed. Master had gone out to release giant monster.

They heard a thump.

"Wha...?" Holly said. She looked out the window.

A huge potato monster was coming.

Master ran in.

"It wont listen! Its coming this way!" He said, panting.

Holly's eyes got huge. "Potato...MUST...EAT..."

Master gasped as she fly out the door.

GIR and Master followed.

She flew in front of the monster.

"POTATO!" She took a huge bite.

Master slowly grinned.

"Yes! Its all yours!" He called.

In about two minutes, the battle was over.

Reporters ran to the huge Holly, who was licking her lips.

"Thanks to this wonderful dog, the city is saved!" One said. "Do you have anything to say?" 

"BURPPPPP...!" She grew smaller as she burped.

Master ran in, covered his face from cameras with GIR, grabbed Holly, and ran out.

Holly instantly fell asleep when she got home. It was night, so GIR did to.

The slept on the sofa, their disguises off.

Zim went down to his lab, thanking the Tallest under his breath for a SIR that actually wanted to please him.

On the Massive...far away...

"What is it?" Red said, to the scientist.

"I found something very odd about the defect SIR that Invader Zim has. It shouts out commands, like SLEEPING CIRCUTS, ON, and things happen that usually does not happen to SIRs. It does it all the time, without hesitating. My SIR said it commanded itself to drive perfectly, and its eyes glowed, and it drove perfectly when they stopped."

"...So?"

"So, I think it may have special powers."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. WHAT NEXT? HUH? HUH? Oh, yes, if you did not guess already, Holly likes potatoes. A lot. Heh.~ Commander Author Amy, signing off!**


	4. Bug squishing and startling information

"YAHOO!" Holly cheered, on top of the flying Voot.

"Holly, get down! This is not for fun!" Zim said. Holly had gotten used to recognizing him as Zim.

"NYAH!" She said. She stayed on.

Zim groaned. When Holly was out of duty mode, she was as bad as GIR.

Holly slid into the Voot.

"Wheres GIR?"

"I TOLD you already, hes at the base!"

"OHHHHHH Wait what?"

Zim stared at her.

"MASTER! THE SHIP!" She said.

"NO! NOT THE BEE!" Zim shouted.

The bee hit the ship.

It started to fall.

Zim tried to control it.

"SHIP REPAIR CIRCUTS! TURN ON NOW!" Holly shouted. Zim watched as her eyes glowed, and she dived into the place with all the machines.

Clanging sounds. A duck.

She came out, and the ship started to fly right again.

"WOOT! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh huh, I fixed it, oh yeah!" Holly cheered, doing a victory moonwalk.

"How...?" Zim said.

"I like Michel Jackson!" Holly said. Zim sighed, and landed.

"I will be in the lab! Do not bother your master!" He said sternly.

Holly shrugged, and went to the living room.

"NO MONKEY! DONT GO!" GIR sobbed.

Holly listened, her head cocked to the side.

She walked over, and stared. A commercial was on.

Her eyes flamed. "WHERES? THE? MONKEY? ELCTRICAL CONTROLING CIRCUTS! TURN ON NOW!"

Her eyes glowed, and her hand sparked.

She put her hand on the TV, and everything fast-forwarded to the monkey show. It also did it to every other TV in the state.

She sat down promptly.

She did not know that her master had saw the whole thing. Zim was watching her from the lab.

"What was THAT?" He exclaimed. "That power!"

Holly looked like she did it everyday.

Zim suddenly thought of something.

"Computer!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Do a search on SIRs that have been made recently."

"Fine."

Zim looked at it, until he found Holly's profile thing.

"Hmm...She seems to have all the same traits as GIR...wait..."

Suddenly something exploded.

Zim ran out of the lab.

Holly sat, blinking, covered in soot, on the sofa. GIR held a toaster.

"Wha...? GIR, did you put soda in the toaster AGAIN?" Holly said.

"YUP!"

Holly facepalmed, and slid off the sofa.

"Nyah, im going to go wash up." She told Zim.

He nodded, and went to go yell at GIR.

Holly went to the backyard, and sprayed water on herself until she was clean. She then sat in the sun to dry.

Holly stared straight at the sun, with a derp face.

"SHINY BALL OF...flames...and heat...and...um...ICE CREAM! NYAH!" She said.

She straightened her bow, unaware that Zim was watching her closely.

Suddenly, a cockroach started to Zims house.

Holly stared at it.

"You are an intruder! NO ONE GOES INTO MASTER ZIMS HOUSE BUT US!" She said, and lasered it.

As the cockroach smoked, she laughed. "I have done a great job! Hmm...WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" She turned around, and suddenly saw all the cockroaches gathering around the dead one. Eww.

Holly's eyes turned red. "INTRUDERS! EXPLODING STOMACH RAYS! TURN ON NOW!" Light from her eyes hit the cockroaches, and they all exploded.

She washed off, again, and cleaned up the roach guts while whistling the Macarena.

She finished, and was dry. "I have completed duty!" She said, and saluted to nothing.

Suddenly her antenna bounced, and she stared straight at the spot were Zims camera was.

Zim groaned. "Shes seen me!"

Holly walked over, smiled, and waved. "HIIIIII MASTER! I DID DUTY GOOD!"

Zim sighed with relief.

Holly went inside.

Zim continued to work on how she did those strange things.

Holly walked into the lab.

"I dunno how I do 'em. I just do." She said promptly, and walked up.

"Eh? Huh...? How?" Zim said.

Holly sat next to GIR.

A show about school was on. Note the correct spelling. Holly sighed, and stared at the TV.

GIR offered her a suck monkey, which she took.

She stared at the TV with a bored look.

"Stupid TV! BE FUNNY!" She shouted.

GIR laughed.

Holly giggled a little, and sat down.

Suddenly Dib snuck in.

Holly saw him.

"Oh, no." Dib said, as she jumped in front of him.

"YOU ARE INTRUDER! Your a big bug..." She muttered. She walked away. Then came back with THE. BIGGEST. FLYSWATTER. EVER.

Zim came in, wondering why she took his swatter.

He saw Dib running out, being chased by Holly with the ginormous flyswatter.

"GET YOUR ROBOT AWAY FROM ME!" Dib shouted.

Holly kept on chasing him, around Zims gnome yard.

"MUST PROTECT BASE!" She shouted.

Zim watched, silent.

Holly cornered Dib.

SMACK.

SMACK.

EPIC SMACK.

Holly carried the flyswatter, and marched inside, triumphant.

She put it in its correct spot.

She saluted Zim. "I have done my duty! YAY!" She started hopping around happily.

Zim stared at the swatted Dib.

He burst out laughing.

"Stupid human! Beat by MY amazing robot!"

"ME TO!" GIR shouted.

He grabbed pepper spray. Oh yes. Pepper spray.

He grinned happily when he came back inside.

"Beat by my INCREDIBLE robots!" Zim shouted.

Dib groaned, and left.

Zim turned. "Very good, you two."

Holly cheered. "I squished da Dib-bug!"

GIR sprayed the pepper spray in his mouth. "OHH HEY ME MOUTH BURNS! YAY!"

Holly rushed over, and they spent a long time spraying it in each other's mouths.

Zim continued researching.

"Hey, what's this?" He said.

He clicked on a link.

"Computer! Read it!"

"But can't you-"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME! I AM ZIM!" 

"Whatever. Ahem. It says 'Irken scientists have looked in the future, and decided that the only ones to save the universe are two SIRS, and one unknown life form. Most Irkens have long since forgotten this, and believe the universe is not threatened. But it was predicted that the group of saviors will arise, um...soon.' Thats all it says."

"Hmm, the universe will be threatened, huh?" Zim muttered.

"It says that the two SIRS are supposed to be VERY special, and the genders are female and male. Their colors are teal and green."

Zim stopped in his tracks. "Teal? Green?"

His thoughts flashed to his SIR units eyes. Teal and Green.


	5. Erstuff

Holly slid off the sofa and walked down to the lab, drinking juice.

"Master Zim? Why you staring at computer?" She asked.

"Oh, he just found out something startling." Computer said.

"What?"

"Can you read?"

"Yeah."

"Read the screen."

"K." Holly sucked her juice, and suddenly stopped. She dropped the box. "B-bow..." She reached up to feel her own bow.

Holly gulped. "P-powers..." She remembered all those times she shouted out a command...

She took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HECK?" She shouted, and dropped down sobbing. "I just wanted to be normal! Have a master! But NO!"

GIR walked down, and saw the crying Holly, and Zim frozen in place.

He ran to comfort her, but someone SEVERLY unexpected beat him.

Zim actually felt bad for the little robot, who tried so hard to please him. He carefully, stiffly, gave her head a small rub.

She looked up, startled by the unfamiliar touch, and started taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them, bravely.

"When duty calls, I will go. But now, I work for ZIM!" She shouted loudly.

Zim turned to GIR.

"Er...GIR..." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You are the other...er...Hero SIR."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it to him on the sofa." Holly said.

"I learn a lot on the sofa!" GIR said.

Later...

Holly snored on the sofa, dreaming about pigs.

Suddenly she jerked awake, because she sensed something.

"Disturbance...in FART patterns?" She said, looking at GIR, who usually ate A LOT of burritos before bed, and stunk up her dreams. He did not cut once.

Holly eyed him strangely, and jumped up.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GIR?" She shouted.

GIR stirred. "Do not worry, Holly, I am okay."

Holly froze. "Do you think I'm STUPID? WHERE IS GIR?" She shouted.

"I am GIR, a SIR, and Zim is my master! I obey Masters every command!"

Hollys eye twitched.

"Scanners, turn on NOW!" She scanned GIR. Oh yeah. It was a fake.

She kicked it in the face.

"WHERE IS GIR?" She said again.

"I am GIR. Why did you kick me?" GIR said.

Holly held her head. "Brain...hurting..." She groaned.

The fake GIR stepped near her, she saw this and kicked its head off.

"HA! GIR knows I can fake!" She shouted.

The fake GIR sparked.

Holly stared at it, an evil glint in her eyes.

She growled, and her eyes turned bright red.

"WHERE...IS...GIR?" She shouted loudly.

"WHAT IS IT? HAS THE ZOMBIES COME?" Zim shouted. He ran up.

Holly stared at the fake. "NOT GIR! WHERES GIR?"

Zim studied the fake. "Human-made. DIB!" He said.

Holly thought for a moment. "I'll get the swatter."

Dib groaned as GIR crashed his lab. The hyper robot was to much for his control.

Suddenly Zim and Holly materialized in front of him.

"Teleporter? Since when can you TELEPORT?" Dib said.

"Since I made one, DIB!" Zim said.

Holly walked up to Dib, a perfect image of sweetness, and cuteness.

Dib stared at her.

Suddenly the image changed to your worst nightmare, and Holly suddenly pulled the swatter from nowhere and shouted "YOU NO TAKE GIR!" And smacked him.

GIR laughed happily.

Zim let Holly deal with Dib this time. She floated in the air, chasing after Dib.

GIR stuck his hand in his head, and pulled out pepper spray.

No need to get into details.

"SPICY EYES! SPICY EYES!" Dib cried. Gaz walked in, took one look at the madness, and walked out.

Holly finished, and blew on her flyswatter like it was a gun.

Then they teleported home.

Holly returned to a fairly peaceful sleep.

That smelled like fart.


	6. HOLLY GOES TO DA SKOOL

Holly hammered a nail into a little box she had wired together. She laughed, and pumped her fists in the air. "BOOYAA!" She shouted.

She picked up the box.

Holly stared at it, with an I-AM-SO-HYPED-UP-I-WANNA-EAT-THIS-THING look on her face. She ran across the room.

"Master Zim! Master Zim! Master Zim!" She said.

"Holly, I told you to play with the jun-I mean extra metal." Zim said, not turning around. He was working on something.

"Ah made something!" Holly said.

"Please tell me its not another potato peeler."

"No, not another one!" Holly said. "I made 50 of those already! Just look!" She said.

Zim sighed, and turned around.

Holly held the box up proudly.

"What is it?" Zim said.

Holly grinned proudly.

She pressed a button on the box.

It started to glow, and she opened her chest plate, and put the box in a small compartment. Holly jumped in the air, and light surrounded her.

She landed, and made a peace sign.

Zim gaped.

Holly was human. Her eyes were large, and still neon green. She had short dark gray hair, and a red bow in it. She wore a light gray dress, that had a neon green square on her chest. The sleeves were long, and had black stripes. There was a neon green ball on each of her shoulders, and she had light gray gloves with green balls on her wrist. She had light gray pants, and light gray shoes.

"I'M SO EPIC!" She said.

"Holly, you had no clue that you were going to change, were you?" Zim said.

"NOPE!" She pressed her chest plate, and returned to normal, holding the box. "But it'll only work on me." She said. "CAN I GO TA SKOOL WITH YA?" She said.

Zim thought for a moment. "Okay Ho-"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Holly cheered. "GIR! IMMA GOIN TO SKOOL!" She shouted.

"GOOD FOR YA!" GIR shouted.

IZIZIZIZIZIZ

"BAI GIR!" Holly waved.

"BAI!" GIR shouted. He was fine with Holly going to Skool, she had made him a machine with puzzles that kept him busy for hours.

She ran next to Zim, beaming.

They walked to the skool.

Zim opened the door, and Holly skipped in. Her eyes widened. "WOAH!"

"Yes, yes, Holly, Its just Skool." Zim said. He was starting to doubt this was a good idea.

She followed him to the classroom.

"Oh, yes class. We have a new student." Ms. Bitters said, as they stood in the doorway. "Zim's younger sister is staying with us, because she is mentally insane. Zim, bring her in, let her say hi, THEN SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT!"

Zim pushed Holly in. Dib pointed at her, his mouth open.

Holly waved rapidly. "HELLO! I'm Holly! I like doggies, potatoes, and MONKEYS!"

"Can anyone NOT see?" Dib said. "Zim's an ALIEN! THATS HIS ROBOT!" Dib said.

"Your crazy." Zita said. "She is just a cute little girl."

"Dib?" Holly said. She stuck her hand out to a random "Hello! I don't know you!"

Zim dragged her to his seat. Their was a new padded chair next to him. Holly sat in it.

"Ms. Bitters, why is Zim's inane "sister" staying with us?" Dib said.

"Because her parents can't take care of her."

"MY LIFE'S SO SAD!" Holly shouted.

Ms. Bitter started her lesson.

Holly listen, mesmerized.

"Go to lunch NOW!" Ms. Bitters shouted.

Holly squealed, and grabbed Zim's hand. He stared as she burst into speed, dragging him with her.

"THAST NOT NORMAL!" Dib said.

"Shes got brain problems. What did you expect?" The Number Five said.

Holly drooled in the lunchroom.

Zim came over to the table with two plates. She looked at hers, and gulped down the food.

Dib stared at her as she nommed.

"Gaz, thats Zim's new robot!" He said.

"So?" Gaz said.

"I can use her to somehow expose him! The robot wants to please him...So..."

Zim watched her. He smiled, and pushed his plate to her. She said THANKS and ate it.

"That kids got a big appetite." Zita said.

Suddenly, Dib walked up to Zim, holding water. Zim did not see him.

Holly's eyes started to glow. "ATTACKER!" She stuck her hand behind her back, and pulled out her flyswatter.

She grinned evilly.

"MUST DESTROY ATTACKER!" She shouted, and started to chase Dib.

The kids started to cheer her on.

"Kick his butt, Holly!"

"Smack him!"

"Go, girl!"

When she was done, she walked back to Zim's table. Suddenly, she looked sad. "I miss GIR..."

Suddenly, a young boy ran into the lunchroom. He had a light silver shirt on, light silver pants, silver shoes, short dark silver hair, teal eyes, teal balls on his shoulders and wrist, silver gloves, and a teal rectangle on his chest.

Holly gasped. "GIR!" She shouted.

"HOLLY!" GIR cried. The hugged.

"You found my other one?" Holly whispered.

"YA BET!" GIR said.

Holly looked for Zim, he was gone. She shrugged. Holly got two plates for GIR, and he gobbled them.

"Can the brother and sister of Zim please come to the principals office?" A loudspeaker said.

"Brother...OH! COME ON GIR!" She grabbed GIR's hand.

They zipped through the skool, stopping at the principal.

They walked in. Holly and GIR glomped Zim.

"You two, your parents called. You both are staying with your big brother. Do you widdle insane kids understand?"

Holy and GIR nodded rapidly.

"Er. I shall be leaving with my maggots." Zim said.

Holly and GIR followed.

They high-fived.

IZIZIZIZIZ

"Yes, class, Zim's brother is also saying with us." Ms. Bitters said. GIR beamed, and toddled over to Holly. They shared the chair, looking happy.

"Doom...Doom...Doom..."

Holly raised her hand. "You forgot a doom."

IZIZIZIZIZ

"Go home now!"

Holly and GIR beamed.

They jumped out, holding hands.

They walked out with Zim, but suddenly they were blasted by water.

Holly coughed.

Dib laughed. "They are robot!"

"How. Does. Blasting. Water. Prove. ANYTHING?" Holly shouted. "KILL DIB CIRCUTS! TURN ON NOW!" Her eyes glowed.

She punched Dib.

"GIR! GIVE DIB A HUG!" She shouted. She had GIR had been training.

"YAY HUG!" GIR cheered, and squeezed Dib so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, GIR! Dib was mean to me!" Holly said. GIR frowned. "PUNCH NOW!" She shouted.

GIR and Holly punched Dib, and he flew in the air. "I'm blasting off!" He shouted. Dib disappeared into the sky.

Holly and GIR high-fived. They glanced at the people staring at them.

"I'M DANGEROUS!" Holly said.

"They are sooo cute!" Zita said.

The kids crowded them. Suddenly, Holly realized something.

She was claustrophobic.

Holly started to wheeze. "To...many...people..." She said.

Holly kicked her feet, and jets popped out. She flew to the house, breathing deeply.

"TO MANY PEOPLE!" She shouted.

GIR flew to her. Zim ran up.

"Whathappened?"

"To MANY PEOPLE! NO AIR! BAD! BAD!" Holly said.

"Ah, you are scared of tight spaces?" Zim said.

"Yes." Holly said. "Like when Dib caught me, I was scared a bit because I don't like SMALL SPACES! TO. MANY. PEOPLE!" Holly gulped in air. She pointed. Dib came crashing down in front of them.

"I flew to Mexico...they don't like me..." He mumbled.

"WHY DONT YOU TRY CANADA!" Holly grabbed his foot. She threw him far away. "I LIKE HURTING DIB!"

"You should." Zim said.

Holly and GIR pressed their chests, and turned back into robots, each holding a small square disguiser.

Holly suddenly hugged Zim.

"Thank you, Master Zim." She said. "I love being your SIR." She said.

Zim was surprised. GIR hugged his other leg.

"Master is awesome!" He said.

Zim smiled slightly, and gave them a little rub on their heads.


	7. Enter SIRO and SIRT

Holly walked in the classroom, covered in mud.

"Holly?" Zim said.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"Dib ambushed me." She said simply. Holly grabbed GIR's hand. "We are skipping. See you later." She said.

Holly left.

Zim stared, openmouthed.

Ms. Bitters glared at him. "Your own fault." She said.

Zim glanced at the door, at Ms. Bitters...Door...Ms. Bitters.

"Go and get them." She said.

Holly and GIR skipped out.

Holly spun to face GIR.

"Guess what, buddy?" She said.

"WHAT?"

"I just found out that we can lift 500 times our weight!" Holly cheered. "I WAS RESEARCHING THE PROPHECY"

"REALLY? IM GETTING ME SOME YUMMY DELICOUS HUGE CUPCAKE!" GIR said. He pointed to a cupcake on the room of a cupcake store.

"YUMMEH CUPCAKE!" Holly cheered, going defect. "YAY!"

They jumped to it, and started nomming.

"IT TASTE LIKE WOOD!" Holly said.

"ITS YUMMEH!"

"YEAH!"

They finished, and then flew into a tree.

Holly stared at GIR.

"GIR, what are you DOING?" She asked.

"Eating the yummeh tree." GIR said. He ate a stick.

Suddenly, two SIR's flew in front of them. They both looked like normal SIR's.

Holly gasped, and took off her disguise. GIR did the same.

"Its...YOU!" She shouted.

"We have returned, Holly. And you shall DIE, you little brat." The biggest one said.

"WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING TO MUH GIRLFRIEND LIKE DAT?" GIR said.

"GIR, we are SIR's. We don't date-" Gir looked about like he was going to cry. "I'm your girlfriend." She said quickly.

"YAY!"

"This is SIRT, he is super strong." She pointed to the largest SIR. "That is SIRO, he has telekinesis." She pointed to the smaller one. "They work for evil. Get it?"

"Oh. BADDD PEOPLE LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!" GIR shouted.

SIRT punched GIR. He went flying.

Holly gasped, and flew to catch him.

"GIR? GIR?" She said.

"Aw, kiss me now!" GIR said.

"Oh, GIR!" She set him on the tree. "NO. ONE. PUNCHES. MY. BOY!" She shouted, and flew straight to SIRT. A force field stopped her.

SIRO's powers made her crash to the ground. Holly groaned.

GIR flew down.

"Holly, what's going on?"

"These guys are bad. They are very evil. They tortured me when I was still a little engine! They want to rule the universe, with their masters!" Holly said.

"WHAT?" GIR shouted. "NO ONE MEAN TO MY HOLLY!" He punched SIRT.

"We are the SIR's in the prophecy!" Holly shouted.

"Yeah. We know that." SIRO said. "That's why you must die."

SIRO prepared to shoot GIR with a laser.

"GIR!" Zim shouted, from below. "LOOK OUT!" Holly was surprised to hear him.

Holly pushed GIR away.

Suddenly, both of them were punched by SIRT.

"NO ONE PUNCHES GIR!" Holly shouted, louder then before.

"NO ONE PUNCHES HOLLY!" GIR also shouted loudly.

Holly charged at SIRO. "HYPER BEAM!" She shouted. She shot one. SIRO dropped, but flew up again. He slammed Holly into the ground.

GIR flew to Holly, and helped her up.

GIR stuck his tongue out, and SIRT charged at him. GIR flew aside, causing SIRT to hit a tree. He continued to tease SIRT, making him hit stuff.

SIRT hit GIR. Holly made a fist.

Holly shook it in a circle, and shouted HURRICANE FIST!

She punched SIRT. REALLY hard. Over and over again, because her spinning fist hit him a lot.

Holly and GIR faced SIRO.

GIR stuck his tongue out, and shook his butt and SIRO. "Nyah! Nyah! Can't touch this!"

SIRO got mad, and started to head for GIR. He met Holly's fist.

Holly and GIR panted, and SIRT and SIRO flew up to them, and SIRO made Holly slam into concrete. She went down, 3 feet into the ground.

Holly crawled out.

She saw GIR teasing the robots. Suddenly...

"GIR!" Holly screamed.

SIRO shot GIR with a HUGE gun.

GIR fell, and Holly caught him. "Come on, you little idiot! Speak!" She said, scared.

"MONKEYS! ATTACK!" GIR said. A bunch of random monkeys attacked the enemy robots.

Finally, they flew away. GIR started pulling random things out of his head, and throwing them at the bad SIR's.

Holly put her hand behind her back. And pulled out her giant flyswatter.

"FLYSWATTER!" She shouted, and started to chase SIRT, smacking him.

"ATTACK HER!" SIRT shouted.

Holly flew to attack, but SIRT punched her in her chest, and SIRO slammed her again. But harder then ever before. Holly lay in a HUGE crater.

"HOLLY!" GIR cried. His eyes suddenly turned red. "No one. Does. That. To. HOLLY!" He shouted.

GIR threw his body at the enemy SIR's, and smacked them into the ground. He continued to attack them, throwing trees, cars, whatever he could find. He started hopping around, shouting "WAFFLES!" and throwing stuff.

He flew away.

The SIR's sighed.

GIR flew in, holding the giant taco from the roof of the Crazy Taco.

"Have a TACO!" He shouted, and threw it.

"RETREAT!" SIRO shouted.

They flew away. GIR had won.

"GIR!" Zim shouted. His disguise had been blown off by the fight.

GIR flew down to Holly. 

"Holly?" He said, his eyes returning to normal.

Holly was unconscious.

GIR lifted her up.

Holly opened her eyes wide, and held her hand up.

"Hyper beam." She said softly.

A burst of power surged from her hand, and fried the enemy SIR's, who were sneaking up.

"REALLY RETREAT!" They both said.

GIR set Holly in Zim's hands.

Zim pulled a bunch of tools out of his PAK.

GIR watched, scared.

After a little while...

Holly stretched. She hugged her Master, and then hugged GIR.

"What was THAT?" Zim said.

Holy explained about the evil SIR's.

"Evil Irkens trying to rule the universe?' Zim said.

Holly nodded.

"That explains the whole prophecy thing..." Zim said.

"I got it!" Holly raised a hand.

She striked a pose, with her left hand on her er...'hip', and other hand making a peace sign. She winked, and GIR copied her, standing next to her. Their peace sign hands were next to each other.

"WE ARE THE HERO SIR'S!" She shouted. "And our Catchphrase: WE GOT DA POWAH!"

"WE GOT DA POWAH!" GIR and Holly said.

'Now all we need is capes. And don't you have skool?" She asked Zim.

"I left to find you."

"Oh." She put on her disguise. So did GIR.

Zim led them back, after putting his disguise on.

IZIZIZIZIZ

"Were did they go?" Ms. Bitters said.

GIR and Holly smiled. "We needed a cupcake!" Holly said.

"So we ate a big one!" GIR said.

"You mean that one on the roof of the cupcake shop?" Zita said.

"YUP!" Holly and GIR said. They striked their poses. "WE GOT DA POWAH!"

Zim facepalmed. They took their seats.

Ms. Bitters continued her lesson.

GIR and Holly fell fast asleep.

IZIZIZIZIZ

"You FAILED?" A male Irken dressed in black said. He blinked his black eyes.

"HOW?" Another male Irken, dressed in dark blue said.

"They have found their powers! The Idiot, and the Command powers!" SIRO said.

"Hm." Black Irken said. He turned to the Blue. "Ent, take them to power up."

"Yes, Dar!" Ent said. He ushered the robots away.

IZIZIZIZIZIZ

"FOOOOD!" Holly said, her face pressed up against the sneeze protector. She smiled cutely, as did GIR, and got double helpings.

They skipped over to their spots.

Kids whispered about them.

"Ate it..."

"All?"

"Yeah."

"Weird, but cute kids."

"Lets race to see who can eat faster!" Holly said.

"Ready...set...taco...piggies...GO!" GIR said. They started eating fast.

GIR won. Dur.

The other kids glanced at each other. "Want food?" They say, shoving their trays at GIR and Holly.

EPIC NOMMINGS.

Holly burped. She shrunk to normal. She did GIR, when he burped.

"YAY!" They cheered, and high-fived. "WE GOT DA POWAH!"

"I'm never going to get any peace from now on..." Zim groaned. He left for a moment.

Dib walked up to the robots, who were posing. On the table.

"DON'T ATTACK!" He said.

Holly stared at him.

He held up a potato. Her eyes shined, and Dib closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Holly was sucking on the potato, and his hand was empty.

She kicked her feet.

"Holly...I need to tell you something..." Dib said.

She looked at him.

"Listen...carefully..."

"I'm not brain dead." Holly said. "What?"

"Someone...is going to hurt Zim...in ten minutes...outside."

"WHAT?" Holly's eyes glowed. "No one hurts Master Zim! Or GIR!" Holly growled, and ate the potato whole.

She jumped down.

"Were are you GOING?" Dib said.

"To wait and ABUSH THE MEANIE!" Holly said. "C'mon GIR!"

"Coming!" GIR said.

He held out a large potato. "Lets share! The cooks got it for us!"

Holly grabbed GIR's hand, and they ran outside. Dib rubbed his hands together.

"Hm, this is good." Holly said. They had cut the potato into slices, and were eating it, behind a bush.

Holly peeked up. "Nothing." She scowled.

Suddenly, a giant box fell on them.

"Oh, COME ON!" Holly groaned. GIR stared.

"BOX!" He said. Holly sighed.

"Laser eyes! Turn on NOW!" She commanded. Her eyes glowed, and lasers shot out.

She squeezed out the hole, and helped GIR.

She noticed something. "GIR, did you change your clothes?"

GIR smiled. He striked a pose in his new vest that had a hood.

"When did you get that...?" Holly said.

"Just now!" GIR said happily. The baggy vest was green, and the hood part had long black dog-ears hanging from it. He had it zipped up. His gloves were gone, and his shirt had the teal balls. His shoes were black. "You changed too!" GIR said.

Holly looked down. She had a black baggy vest with a hood, with long green dog-ears on the hood. Her gloves were also gone. The vest was zipped up. Her dress was now a shirt. And her shoes were green.

"Huh, cool!" Holly said. "We better find Master Zim!"

"Yeah!"

They went back to the lunchroom.

"When did you-"

"No clue." Holly said.


End file.
